


A cup of Honey Milk Tea (and you)

by bubblesplash



Series: Fic Fest Works [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bold Jaehwan, Brief mention of Jisung, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Shy and unsure Park Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesplash/pseuds/bubblesplash
Summary: 'I dont have a crush on him. He’s just cute!'‘Sure. Cute says hello to a love'Basically Woojin works at an ice cream store that has a long line of customers. He doesn't know what to do whenever Jaehwan, Woojin's frequent customer, comes to get ice cream and flirts with him.





	A cup of Honey Milk Tea (and you)

‘Hi, welcome to Icelicious Kreme, how may I help you?’

 

Its the nth number of times Woojin has said the exact same thing, consistent with the huge number of patronising customers to Icelicious Kreme, the cafe he works at. Having said this exact phrase so for many times, he doesnt even need to remember the same phrase, for it comes so naturally out of his mouth.

 

Everything seems pretty well with just enough customers for not just him, but his co-workers Daehwi and Guanlin to survive. So when there's a sudden influx of customers to Icelicious one day, it puzzles him out. Yesterday, it was a peaceful Thursday in the cafe and today, on a freaking Friday, the queue has doubled.

 

Maybe it has to do with the location, being the cafe about a 15 minute walk from his university campus, the affordable ice cream prices compared to other, more prestigious brand of ice creams sold at high-end places, the wider diversity of the flavours offered in the cafe and.. the taste of the ice cream being consistently light on the palettes.

 

Well, tastes matter the most, right?

 

He should be happy, his mind screams, but his heart says otherwise. More customers means more income, right? There should be a direct relationship between the increase of customers and the amount they earn, but the downside of the job is that oncoming increasing work to be done, the salary still says constant.

 

Much to their dismay.

 

\------

 

‘Daehwi! Orange chocolate, strawberry cheesecake and rum and raisin are running out!’

 

‘Right up in about 20!’

 

Known as the official ice cream maker of Icelicious Kreme and the person behind almost two thirds of the shop’s revenue, Lee Daehwi has a flair of ability to put two and two together. Its as if his hands hold some form of hidden magic (which in question, Daehwi doesnt know of, and he doesnt know why too) to being any impossible flavours to match together in harmony.

 

With magical hands come magical taste buds, and *insert suspenseful bgm* appears Guanlin in the picture. Renowned among them three, the best eater and yet, the pickiest. And maybe thats why Daehwi adopts Guanlin as his ice cream tester before they launch the new flavours out to the general public. Once the taste obtains a pass by Guanlin’s buds, then they are up for success.

 

As much as the duo likes to gang up to annoy him, they have been with him too long for him to have developed a friendship worth much.

 

\------

 

As their cafe continues to attract such a crowd of patronising visitors, the resonating of the sound of the ringing chime bells isnt something new and the way they would clink together is soft yet sharp and precise.

 

Everytime the ringing bell sound reaches Woojin’s ears, he pays that no heed - _it definitely must be one of those usual girls here for Daehwi’s bloody delicious creations and scream til their voice is going to break when a handsome ‘oppa’ graces their handphone screen_ , _whats new?_

 

‘Woojin!!!!’

 

Maybe he’s a little busy (or lost in thought) to not notice two familiar faces greeting his view until he hears voices hollering for him.

 

Correction, two.

 

Ah, _them_.

 

Kang Daniel. Dance senior, perfect visuals, popular in college for that, down-to-earth attitude and graceful dance moves enough to shake people’s hearts everytime their crew performs on stage. And..

 

Kim Jaehwan, a mutual acquaintance who turns out to be Daniel’s best friend and who he definitely recalls seeing on stage during their college song festivals. A heartthrob owning a warm, attractive, honey voice, he’s the subject of gushing by many people over his biggest asset, guys included into the mix. His looks being second, but hey who needs looks when his voice is to die for?

 

He has known of them, who wouldnt know? That necessarily doesnt equate to a visit to the cafe, though.

 

Surprise is evident, and one of them looks like he’s just seen a ghost  (was it?), mouth opened as a tinge of both white and red reflected on his face - was it Jaehwan? Not Daniel for sure. ‘Wow.. you work here?’

 

Woojin nods. ‘For some time. Nothing new. So any ice cream?’

 

‘Cookies and cream and earl grey ice cream, one scoop each’ Daniel replies, and Woojin nods, remembering to send a bright, and grateful one, coming their direction, like he always does.

 

‘Sure, give me a moment. That would be $6 in total’

 

//

 

‘I knew it’ Daniel says, as soon as both of them are seated on one of the corner seats, the place that people would take if they need some privacy. With their ice cream, of course. ‘Why, why, why, so obvious’

 

After they got their ice cream, Daniel replies with a ‘Thanks’, and has to pull a still frozen Jaehwan to the corner table.

 

‘I.. dont.. Know.. what you are.. saying’ Now awake from his _stupour_ , Jaehwan denies, but for some reason, the redness is still on his face, stutters easily heard from his voice and that gives Daniel the answer pertaining to his question. Crap, why is he stuttering? ‘And the ice cream is melting’

 

Daniel, being the best friend he is, immediately knows that the very ‘ice cream is melting’ is a plain excuse to divert the topic to their food, which is exactly, _melting_. Truth well said, half and half not.

 

‘You have a crush on Woojin, from since the time you first saw him’ Daniel concludes, confirming his suspicions.

 

‘Hey I’m not stuttering! And I dont have a crush on him! He’s just cute and.. He looks adorable behind the counter in his staff uniform’ Jaehwan tries to explain, but damn, that redness on his cheeks arent reducing any time soon, which one look gives him away. ‘Why cant I look at anything adorable? And the weather’s just hot too, dont you think?’

 

‘Sure. Cute says hello to a love, and the next step is finding him adorable. And ice cream is melting, lover boy’

 

\------

 

The duo have been coming to the cafe pretty recently, and Woojin has been long enough, or maybe taking their orders for consecutive days, to know that the very first thing they go for the very first choice: whats on the house.

 

There isnt any today, unfortunately, and they have to settle for the usual. And usual means a scoop of earl grey ice cream and another scoop of Cookies and Cream ice cream for the two friends.

 

//

 

Jaehwan doesnt know why he’s standing foot, right outside Icelicious, all alone. Daniel isnt with him, so whats with the sudden wish to visit the shop and get himself some nice, refreshing ice cream to fend off the sweltering heat?

 

Furthermore, the ice cream here isnt heavy on his palettes, translating to not adding a heavy burden on his stomach. And in his standards, they taste way better compared to others.

 

Or maybe he just wants to see the boy behind the ice cream display, round eyes staring at him in mere curiosity and friendliness, never with malice.

 

The main point is he’s _handsome_ , too. Not Daniel kind of innocently handsome, but the kind of handsome that you’ll never grow sick of, the face he wants to dream spending together with, and yes, this is his type.

 

He’ll never let Daniel and Seongwoo know, if not they’ll tease him til eternity. Although he has his sixth sense telling him that ‘Daniel knows that, a 100%. Heck even 1000%’

 

‘Here again? No Daniel hyung today?’ Jaehwan pouts. Why is the focus on Daniel today? It should be him, him and him. But at least he wont have to die of second hand embarassment witnessed by his said best friend.

 

‘Nope. he got classes today’

 

Woojin nods, in slight understanding. ‘Classes are the bane of existence. But well, you are lucky today, a new flavour’s out, wanna try?’

 

Jaehwan grins, ‘Sure. What would you recommend to me today?’

 

‘Berry yogurt. Personal favourite’

 

‘Sure’ New flavours in the house are never a miss.

 

And Jaehwan gets his ice cream in a whopping less than half a minute.

 

‘Thanks Woojinnie! And you’re cute’ Jaehwan ends it off with a wink as he walks away. Woojin, blinks, once, twice, and it takes a close whopping 10 seconds for him to just realise what the older boy has said.

 

Wait, did he just? Threw him a wink and call him cute? Isnt that like.. Blatant flirting?

 

\------

 

Jaehwan was reading an article when Seongwoo, his other housemate and a hyung one year older than him, finds the most appropriate time to cut in. ‘Kim Jaehwan, first time seeing you read about romance. The way to get your crush’s interest in you.. Is.. flirting-’

 

Being too absorbed into his reading, he doesnt realise that the older hyung has been reading about the article he’s searching for, and maybe he has miraculous fingers, for the topic he’s stopped at, and he’s currently reading, flashes an 8 letter word: _flirting_. In big, bold red letters. And said hyung isnt even trying to be discreet, at all.

 

How apt.

 

Only does he feel breaths a presence near him, did he finally turn around, eyebrows raised, to only see Seongwoo in close proximity, conveniently snooping on his whereabouts with his handphone.

 

‘AHHH!’ He nearly topples backwards, thank goodness the couch is there. ‘ONG SEONGWOO! For once can you stop scaring people?’

 

Seongwoo snickers, and Jaehwan just wants, to strangle him right there. He wouldnt be responsible for Ong Seongwoo’s _death_. ‘This’ Seongwoo points to the article, shamelessly, on Jaehwan’s handphone screen. ‘Is a good article, worth scaring the heck out of you’

 

Jaehwan pouts, starting to feel slightly annoyed. ‘Can you.. Really stop?’

 

Seongwoo raises his up, poised to sort of surrender, like after being caught doing something he shouldnt do. ‘Fine, fine fine. So what plans? Get him for a good dinner, seduce him, and after that-’

 

‘Pervert! I have a _clean_ and _innocent_ brain, unlike you’ Jaehwan complains, emphasizing on the two italic-ed words. ‘Plus why would I do that?’

 

Seongwoo lets his hands down. ‘I have clean brains too, you know. Maybe? You’ll never know. So.. what are your plans?’

 

Jaehwan thinks for some time, mind lost in thoughts, before he shoots up in a sitting position, a little too fast, nearly making Seongwoo fall from the couch. ‘This might work.. so..’

 

‘Hope you dont scare the heck out of your crush, Jaehwan’ is the only reply he gets.

 

//

 

Attempt number one: Words, or more of a better term, catchphrases. The more romantic it is, the better.

 

 _‘More romantic’_ however, doesnt equate to _‘being more obvious’_.

 

The first few visits turn out pretty much alright. Some occasions Jaehwan lingers around the counter to engage in some conversations, sometimes Jaehwan is spotted with Daniel hanging out in the cafe.

 

It cant really be that bad, _right_?

 

Its too early to conclude, however.

 

And thats precisely why Woojin isnt even, in the least, prepared for Jaehwan’s _starting_ onslaught of ‘Hey who do we have here? My favourite Woojinnie!’ and before he could react, two lean fingers are poking his cheeks in an instant, sometimes instinctively squeezing them a little too tightly.

 

Surely the very last time he remembers, Jaehwan’s ideal type is cute, and preferred someone who is slightly older than him, but of course not overly drastic like an old ahjumma, and the very last time he checked, he’s not in either of these two categories.

 

He never is, anyways. So how did he become Jaehwan’s favourite?

 

‘Ouch hurts!’ he screams, trying to get the older’s fingers off his cheeks. What is he, a peach?

 

‘Can I just take you as my human teddy bear and not let go?’

 

Woojin stares back at him in wide eyes, trying to fight the blush threatening to crawl up his neck.

 

‘H-hey, I’m not a teddy bear! And I’m not y-yours. Kim Jaehwan!’ He screams, only to receive a big, hearty laugh in return.

 

What an _evil_ Jaehwan.

 

//

 

Maybe he’s upset with the previous encounter, for he _triumphantly_ pulls off an ‘Ahjussi’ the next time Jaehwan pays a visit.

  
  
Jaehwan’s laughing turn is over, and its back to him to laugh, a little too much, as he sees both the dejected (and bewildered) look on the former’s face, which what makes it even funnier.

 

‘Brat, I’m 3 years older than you. And I’m doing a favour by being a nice person here and keep you company’ Jaehwan puts out an offended look.

 

‘I didnt ask for your company anyway. So stop being a creepy folk and hitting on younger boys’

 

Jaehwan pouts. ‘I’m just _graciously_ blessing people with my presence, you have me to thank for’

 

Woojin rolls his eyes in response, ignoring the indignant look on Jaehwan’s face. ‘Plus I’m fun, bright and friendly okay, plus I care too much about you’ Wait, did Jaehwan just said what he thinks he just heard? Care about him?

 

‘Gosh, for the nth time, how many times did I tell you to stop saying these mushy words-’

 

‘Eyy since when?’ Woojin lets go of a sigh.

 

‘Since like a week ago. Must be because you didnt even hear that. So I’m going to chase you out of the shop’ its Jaehwan’s turn for his eyes to grow bigger than their original size, as if he’s caught doing something inappropriate, or maybe at that matter, _saying_.

 

‘How can you chase your customer out of the shop? I’m hurt. I should really go to Daehwi, he likes me more anyways’ Jaehwan holds his hands to his left, where his heart is, in a mock fashion of _hurt ._  It doesnt work on Woojin, however.

 

‘Go ahead’

 

\------

 

‘Oh my dear love, Woojinnie’

 

THAT.

 

‘Sorry? Come again?’

 

Jaehwan comes in one Thursday afternoon, part singing and part chanting, with his voice too identifiable to not know. Woojin groans. Be Kim Jaehwan’s love interest? Its not in his dictionary. At least not, for now.

 

‘My very first and last love’

 

A seven letter word spells right in front of him: TROUBLE.

 

Woojin feels the flips and turns in both his heart and stomach resurface. Oh crap, this doesnt sound good, and despite the much inexperience he has towards this unbounded area of love, he just has an _inkling_ , that this, really doesnt seem like a good thing.

 

Thus he does the first and basic response, which is to dock and avoid the source of trouble.

 

Too bad fate seems to think otherwise, as he’s a second too late.

 

‘Oh Why are you hiding from me? I can see you from here’ Feeling a pat on his shoulder, he almost cusses out loud. Damn Kim Jaehwan and his quick sight.

 

‘Hey!’ Woojin comes (literally, _crawls_ ) out of his hiding place and channels everything he has into that glare, anger, upset and some other emotions, just anything, towards the former, only to get more upset when he sees the unaffected look on the mandu-looking boy’s face. Just.. how can this be? His glare’s supposed to work, as per Jihoon’s claim - _Woojin ah, you can kill a thousand men with that glare when you’re angry_.’

 

How could only Jaehwan be unaffected? He remembers showing that glare to Daehwi, who cowered like he has only one life.

 

He wishes that Jihoon’s here right now to help him clear this _mess_ instead of gaming in their shared apartment. Or maybe Daniel, who Woojin’s sure can deal with a pestering Jaehwan.

 

Why are the heavens doing this to him?

 

‘For God’s sake, I’m not _your_ Woojinnie! Stop laying a claim on me’

 

‘But I only know one and only one Park Woojin’

 

‘Seriously you-’ too lost for words, he stops midway into his sentence and ends up staring at Jaehwan with round, questioning eyes.

 

Jaehwan frowns. Are his pick-up lines really that bad? Woojin doesnt seem to like them.. _That_ much?

 

Back in their apartment, he raises up the topic to the two, who arent of any help.

 

‘Yes they are’ Daniel replies. ‘Bad, really is an honest truth’ Seongwoo adds on.

 

‘Hey!’ Jaehwan sighs, deflating in defeat.

 

\------

 

Unlike tumultuous chaos caused by Jaehwan’s wordy flirting in Woojin’s heart, life seems like a normalcy for his younger duo co-workers, with the two acting around Jaehwan like everything is normal, similarly to how they react around their own friends. And heck, even everyone else just comes and buys ice cream like as if the pda isnt anything to worry about?

 

Some of the customers, though, go a step further by mistaking the older chestnut-haired boy as his _boyfriend_ , gushing about how ‘sweet’ his boyfriend is, and how they wish for a _boyfriend_ this sweet.

 

He just wants to dig a hole on the floor and hide his embarrassment.

 

And even his pink sausage counterpart Jihoon, who’s aware of Jaehwan’s _flirting_ attempts everytime when he comes to accompany Woojin and with free food with the delight of Guanlin, is taking it slightly too chill. Or another word, too happy.

 

It may be any of these combinations, or just one of these factors alone, and times like this, he wonders if the _problem_ , is just only him and no one else.

 

It doesnt come out surprising that things come to a point where from what he knows to do as an employee, to become what doesnt know, or to be exact, _how_ to respond.

 

_At all._

 

Ever since Jaehwan stepped foot (with Daniel), the boy has been constantly shooting him words meant to shake his heart, and worse still, he isnt even subtle in his attempts to.

 

And latest, he’s been staying at the counter a little too long. Has the older boy having an obsession with.. The counter?

 

When Daniel comes in to drag Jaehwan’s protesting (and not-so-sorry) ass out of the shop, Woojin catches _that_ look, one screaming _‘there he is again’_ , and maybe he’s just, _just_ lucky enough to get the one and very one Park Jihoon.

 

//

 

‘Niellie! Seongwoo hyung! ‘‘I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?’‘

 

Seongwoo, currently lazing on the couch, gives him a stink eye. ‘Bad phrase, and here I am to believe you will use it to woo someone out?’

 

‘But isnt it creative?’ Jaehwan whines. ‘Got to agree with me’

 

Seongwoo shakes his head, so adamantly his answer is written right all over his face. Jaehwan deflates. ‘No? Then give me a good one, dear friends’

 

‘Nah, we’re contributing to your physical welfare for you to think of it yourself. We are enough with helping you with that, what catchphrase?’

 

‘Niellie! Seongwoo hyung! You cant do this to me!’

 

‘I side with Seongwoo hyung on this’ Daniel concludes, tone raised to reflect some drama. ‘Poor Woojin. I feel his misery, his pain. I’m sure he doesnt want this shit’

 

‘This is so unfair!’ he complains, only to receive two smiling faces with grins too bright for his liking. ‘And bless you good luck, for you need all the luck’

 

Jaehwan wants to just kick them out of their shared apartment that instant. ‘I hate you two’

 

‘But you love us no doubt’

 

Jaehwan sighs. Daniel’s words seem to hit home, as he’s left with this wondering thought: does Woojin really not like his romantic wordy advances? Maybe he, really doesnt like it.

 

Nevertheless, first step: fail big time.

 

What can he do next, then?

 

\------

 

Plan number two: Songs. Love songs.

 

Woojin thinks that Jaehwan finally catches up to the situation, because the very next time Jaehwan comes in, which is about a few days later, he comes in with his guitar.

 

The catchphrases have stopped, much to his relief.

 

The boy clears his voice with an ‘Ehem’ and begins to strum the guitar strings, singing along to a song that even Daehwi knows well enough. Correction, _extremely_ well.

 

This is a lot better than all the overly bad catchphrases.

 

_‘But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours’_

 

He identifies the familiar melody and lyrics as Bruno Mars’ I’m Yours, bringing him to a flashback during the college singing festival months back where Jaehwan had covered the exact same song.

 

Bless Jaehwan with his melodious voice and soothing vocals.

 

By then, a small crowd had gathered, crowding a few seats away from the guitarist, all with eyes full of hearts and are swooning along to the _free_ music. Well, free music, who would not want?

 

And a pretty nice, beautiful tune at that.

 

Without realising, Woojin’s gaze is transfixed on the guitarist, almost in the similar fashion as the rest of the crowd. As the guitarist punches out word after word in a mellow way, fitting to the mood of the song, he finds himself blending with the crowd, able to understand the mood, or feelings, of the fellow ones.

 

Which he doesnt quite grasp why.

 

He’s only feeling this way because Jaehwan’s voice sounds so good, close to sentimental, right? Because his voice is creating a friendly, nice atmosphere which are drawing in many. There’s no way he’s falling.. For him, right?

 

//

 

Over seas from coast to coast to find the place I love the most. Where the fields are green, to see you once again, my love’

 

Woojin doesnt know if this is a coincidence, but the scenery outside seems really, really pretty, and maybe the song is a perfect match to the pretty view he has on the outside.

 

Fields, real green, and skies, real blue.

 

A sight rarely seen in Seoul, but common to see in Busan, to actually see it with his eyes over here would be a _luxury_.

 

It makes him want to immerse himself in said music and let his heart fly along with the winds, like light, autumn flowers carried away by passing winds. He must have been letting his imaginations go wild, as Daehwi has to shake the older a little more for the older to get out of his reverie.

 

‘This is a first’ Daehwi comments.

 

Woojin raises his right eyebrow, dreamy look still on his face. ‘Vague, Daehwi, vague’

 

‘Liar. You know what I’m saying. First meaning first time I’m seeing you with the dreamy look on your face-

 

‘I’m dreaming of the nice music’

 

Daehwi sighs. ‘This is not what I’m implying. You’re staring at Jaehwan hyung with hearts on your face, and your face, so red’

 

‘Yah!’ Woojin protests, snapping out of his dreamy state. He’s not staring at all, the music is just great and he has a strong appreciation towards arts in general. Plus, there isnt any heat coming out of his face, he isnt feeling that, so there’s no freaking way his face is coming off as what Daehwi says, red. ‘My face is not red. And there’s no way I’m looking at him like that, cant you see I’m just appreciating the music and the atmosphere? Plus, we have more guests which means customers and translates to more money’

 

But Daehwi is quick to counter argue.

 

‘Funny you. Appreciating the music, huh. What I can see-’ Daehwi pauses a moment, before continuing his sentence. ‘- the appreciation you have to your surroundings’

 

Finally.

 

‘- and that includes the lead character strumming the guitar over there. Wow what a good A+ drama. I should submit this for my upcoming assignment’

 

Daehwi wriggles his eyebrows and the next moment, he runs for his life

 

‘Yah Lee Daehwi you come back here now!’

 

The two are busily bickering to not notice a warm gaze directed their way. The playful antics of the two never fail to escape his eyes, and he thinks, that he really liked it when Woojin, is not overly serious.

 

Second step seems to be much better than expected, which seems to confirm his suspicions: step one has failed since the start.

 

\------

 

Step number three: _The best way to a man’s own heart is through his stomach._

 

For a change, he’ll add on this third step to the previous second.

 

‘How many times have I told you that you’re banned from the kitchen?’ Jaehwan jumps up in shock, to an unexpected voice calling him out. When he looks up, his eyes make contact with Daniel’s.

 

‘Oh shit’ Jaehwan remembers hiding everything from the sharp eyes of his two housemates, and even personally made sure they will never, be home when he’s at it. Is he that obvious to get caught?

 

Its one of the rare moments where Jaehwan’s cooped up in his apartment, which is shared with Daniel and Seongwoo, his two best friends he has known since high school. Nothing’s pretty much wrong about dorming with two attractive guys in the campus, the only problem is that out of the three, Jaehwan is the worst cook, and he’s using the kitchen.

 

Right now.

 

It all pretty much happens in such a fast period of time. Out of curiosity, Jaehwan emphasizes. It was during a re-run of Masterchef with a visually appealing dish brought to the judges, what seals the team’s own victory.

 

That Jaehwan has this urge to just _cook_. He’s not asking for instagram-worthy dish, one worth perfecting, but just attempting to improve his culinery skills. How difficult can that be?

 

What he doesnt expect, is to burn his dish and create a mess in the kitchen.

 

The very next time he tries to cook pancakes, he almost burns down the kitchen **.** Daniel and Seongwoo had to clean up the kitchen for hours, before the common place is usable.

 

‘Knew you would be up to nothing good’

 

‘I’m up to something good. I’m trying to make pancakes, not for you all, and also learn how to cook! I promise I wont burn down the kitchen this time’ Daniel frowns. A promising Jaehwan doesnt sound.. Like a bright idea.

 

_Poor pancakes._

 

Daniel walks over, instincts taking over and well aware not to trusting the latter. One look only to know his instincts, again, never fails him.

 

‘I knew this would happen. How the heck do you burn pancakes, again? You’re making pancakes not for you to eat, right? And how to expect anyone, let alone Woojin, to eat this burnt pancake mix?’

 

Jaehwan pouts. ‘I may have.. left it on the pan a slightly too long?’

 

‘Pancakes.. So simple to make.. And you burnt it. How do you even do that?’

 

‘I dont know? It just happened and before I knew it, the pancakes caught fire?’

 

‘You are hopeless’ Jaehwan pouts. ‘Learn how to make eggs first, you brat. And if you’re asking for a great _favour_ , no way I’m not cleaning the counter for you’

 

 _Evil_ housemates he has.

 

//

 

The next time Jaehwan arrives, he comes with a nice egg omelette, what an improvement contrasting his burnt pancakes.

 

‘Enjoy! - with a big, red heart, Jaehwan’

 

Woojin tries to deny the slight smile creeping on his face. Though the note being a simple one, he concludes that he prefers this version of Jaehwan, a sweet and caring Jaehwan, over a flirtatious earlier version of Jaehwan.

 

From the parched surface of the omelette, its obvious that its not the most perfect specimen ever. However, its handmade, and one bite into the omelette comes the warmth hitting home.

 

As much as he doesnt (and wouldnt) admit, he cant help but to feel that the taste is way nicer than all the other omelettes he has eaten in Seoul (minus those he has eaten since he was a kid in his Busan home way back, duh).

 

He makes a note to thank the older boy the next time the boy comes over for nice ice cream.

 

//

 

Apparently, this isnt the only time Woojin would receive free desserts. He continues receiving them every time Jaehwan comes over for a visit.

 

A slice of blackforest cake, a lemon meringue tart and even a green tea mousse.

 

The desserts do raise his good mood, and soon he’s anticipating each moment that Jaehwan would come in and drop a dessert, something he doesnt expect, for him.

 

But hey, if Jaehwan is going to give him free food with the taste of home and melodious music, why not? Maybe he can learn how to live by that, Woojin thinks.

 

Daehwi, however catches the situation (and maybe the older boy’s consistent good mood) real fast.

 

‘One look and you are whipped for _redacted_ ’ says Daehwi when he catches his older friend’s lingering gaze, switching back and forth, onto the tiramisu gifted to him by said guitarist and then on him back again.

 

‘I’m not’ Woojin protests. ‘I dont have a crush on anyone! The tiramisu is just nice to look at’

 

‘And I have never been to your house before’

 

The burning sensation on the tip of his ears comes back, and Woojin thinks, he’s screwed. Damn right, he is.

 

‘See, told you. So whipped for him, huh?’

 

A triumphant smile appears on Daehwi’s lips and what Woojin wants to do now is to just wipe that all-too-knowing smile off his lips. The very last thing he wanted was to develop a crush on Jaehwan but shit, he might have really done what he didnt expect to (or for another term, _want_ )

 

And what should he do?

 

‘Just chase him out, duh’ Daehwi answers, and Woojin cusses, realising a bit too late when he had voiced out his inner thoughts.

 

‘Heck, I’m not going to do that. I'll get sued by Jisung if he ever finds out’

 

Daehwi shrugs his shoulders, a little too nonchalantly. ‘Fine, suit you then’

 

//

 

Woojin doesnt know what exactly happened at the exact timing for a change in their so-called friendship. What seemed like insults, has somewhat turned to friendly banters, and he’s trying to adapt, to get used to change, like how a sparrow naturally adapts to its own surroundings.

 

What he only knows, is that it has to do with either, the music or free food. If he has to really pinpoint, it would be the music?

 

Whatever.

 

But maybe he might have been a little too deep, for you expect more when you are deep in it, and when things doent go exactly according to your way in that situation, comes a much bigger disappointment.

 

And this is what exactly happens.

 

‘One cup of green tea ice cream, please?’

 

_AHHHHH Yes, he’s back again, wow._

 

(‘Look, look, look at you. You are damn hopeless, all because of a dessert? First you seem to dislike him this much, and then now you're having second thoughts? Wow’, his mind screams at his heart when his heart tries to coo at the older boy when the familiar tune emitting from said boy.

 

‘But its a romantic gesture’ his heart retorts. ‘Its nice to be the centre of another guy’s affection’

 

‘Thats what I say hopeless’, his mind replies.

 

‘Thinkers think that way, you’re the brain for a reason’

 

‘Hey! Stop trying to stereotype me, you only feel, thats why you’re the heart’)

 

Scanning the brown-shirt boy and he frowns. He’s usually used to seeing 3 items and a person, the 3 items meaning his bag, his guitar and a dessert, but were there like 2 items instead? The bag.. And guitar?

 

Maybe he’s too used to receiving desserts, what seems so simple, unexpected but yet hold some kind of hidden _romantic_ gestures, that had made him look forward to seeing the older friend each time he comes, that one day Jaehwan fails to show up with a dessert.

 

It could have been just a simple one, a fruit tart, but one day he appears, its nowhere near sight.

 

And Woojin feels his heart dipping slightly, and a wave of unknown emotion hits him. He doesnt know what exactly it is, but he could feel something along the lines of.. Disappointment.

 

_Fool, What was he expecting anyways? Not like its obligated for him to buy anything for him. They are just friends, and friends dont do that, like everyday?_

 

The change of mood must have been too obvious, for Daehwi has enough and he couldnt take it any longer.

 

‘Shoo go home’ Woojin glares at Daehwi. ‘I’m not going home’

 

Daehwi shakes his head. ‘No way man. You look like.. So sad I think some people can feel any negative energy around them’ Woojin looks around and catches hold of a few customers. Behold, some of them look like they are about to _cry_.

 

‘You are overexaggerating’ Woojin replies but gosh, Daehwi is so right. He feels deflated and even the sight of ice cream in front of him doesnt help his souring mood.

 

‘Aint not’

 

Despite his protests, the disgruntled sparrow is forced out in the end.

 

//

 

‘Goddamn Jaehwan hyung, how can he use my heart like that? What am I, then?’ Grumbling as he walks, the snaggletoothed boy walks, kicking a stone pebble on his path. ‘But its not like he has to buy that for me, right? Why are you feeling so unhappy then?’

 

His mind supplies, which is answered by a heavy sigh from his mouth.

 

He doesnt know why. Is it just because of the dessert.. Or because of.. Something else? Is he selfish to portray his expectations, and place them all on the older boy when the latter has _totally_ no obligations to do so? He could actually _not_ give him anything.

 

What he knows now, for certain, is his dislike, is now already blossomed into liking for him. And he’s unable to get out of it.

 

Only when he’s about close to his home, that he sees a figure at right outside his home door. Wait, the figure looks familiar-

 

Inching closely to see the exact figure right outside his house- a million scenarios flash in his mind. Was it Jihoon? But he has the house key, no? Did he bring his key out? I dont know, but he may have, he may not have? But Jihoon would have kakao-ed him, not waiting for him here without even letting him know?

 

Then Daehwi, Guanlin? But they would have been still on shift duty, it would have been a 0.01% chance they would just linger outside his apartment. Like Daehwi always said, ‘they wouldnt be this bored to linger outside his house’.

 

Then..

 

Its only when he’s standing face to face, did he realise who the familiar figure is.

 

‘Jaehwan hyung?’ What is he doing here, is the very question he could only raise up. Wait, he hasnt told Jaehwan his address though, so how did the dumpling boy even know.. He lives here?

 

The figure’s head snapped up on mention of his name, and his lips curl up to a gummy smile. Like Daniel’s, but also not.

 

‘Oh Woojin ah, you’re finally here’

 

The fact that the boy is even here, or make efforts to see him here and the happy look on his face when he sees the very younger boy, makes Woojin’s heart grow and damn, the thing he feels right now, is the guilt filling his veins.

 

He doesnt know what possess him to suddenly having second thoughts of being upset about the entire situation in the afternoon, and why just seeing the dumpling now just melts away all the bad emotions pent up in himself.

 

He struggles to put a face of indifference, though, and fails, when all Jaehwan did was to laugh, and laugh. Woojin wants to just kick the older boy, but he just thinks its worth nothing, when all Jaehwan has to do, is just to laugh.

 

‘Were you waiting for me? Since when? How long were you waiting and how did you know this place?’ Woojin grumbles, face still looking a little bit dissatisfied.

 

‘A little animal told me’ Woojin is suddenly reminded of all the otters he had seen during his family zoo outings, and there’s only a person that can be behind all these; the only person who resembles otters out of all the people he have known til date, but would be daring enough to be a little devil in disguise.

 

‘That Lee Daehwi’ Jaehwan laughs, a second time, glad the boy is back to his usual, snarky state. Woojin slouches down in defeat, not wanting to take a look at the said boy.

 

‘He even told me that he thinks he may know about why you’re upset, though unsure of what,, but it should be something i did’ Woojin still tries not to turn back and take a look at the older boy. ‘You think I forgot, didnt you?’

 

Woojin turns in an instant, in a speed so fast, staring into Jaehwan’s pair of sparkling orbs, trying to detect any traces of lies, but all he sees, is the truth, the genuine intention behind, but never an ounce of lies and fakery.

 

‘Well.. ye-’

 

‘You’re partly right. Here, for you’ Woojin gasps, a hand over his mouth as Jaehwan reaches from his bag to hand over a white box. The box looks simple, yet pristine, and what seems so expensive, like the gift inside it is from an exquisite store. What brands him speechless is the sight presented before him.

 

‘What-’

 

‘Open it’ Jaehwan replies

 

‘I thought you-

 

‘Would forget? So this is why you were moody all afternoon?’ Jaehwan finishes the sentence, as if he knows right straight what Woojin would have asked him. ‘Just open it and you’ll know. Dont tell me I dont even know?’

 

Woojin nods, before he gasps another time, as another shocking revelation hit him square in the face.

 

‘Wait.. You knew all along?’ Woojin asks, still shaking from the revelation. ‘Why didnt you tell me?’

 

‘I wanted to surprise you, and you were like a transparent box I could look straight inside you- OUCHHH! Open it first’ Jaehwan replies, moaning from the playful hit on his shoulder as he rubs the spot where Woojin had hit him at. Sounds playful, but really painful. Since when does the younger boy have such strength? Who knows if he’ll die if he doesnt ask of Woojin to open that box first?

 

This time, another gasp is let out of his mouth. What is in the box, totally renders him speechless.

 

‘WHAT-’

 

In it, is a strawberry yogurt cheesecake, and there’s a note that accompanies the cake.

 

**‘WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?’**

 

Woojin looks up, and maybe Jaehwan’s right and he’s so transparent, because he feels all the emotions he has bottled up threatening to explode right there, upset, frustration, uncertainty, sadness, relief and if more words are used to describe how transparent it is, is the slight moistness in his pair of orbs, how his heart is beating real fast and how warmth is seeping through his heart and face. Its not even 8 at night but it’s just.. Warm.

 

He thinks that the unexplainable feeling he felt for months, can be explained right this moment.

 

Is this love? Because he thinks its sure. Heck it, he is.

 

‘I wanted to give you a surprise, thats why I strayed away from my usual routine in the afternoon. When I first saw you, you’re cute, friendly, h-handsome and innocent, and I want to come to the cafe alone, so that I can see you m-more, without Daniel’s interference. This could be real embarrassing, but I think that I’ve a slight crush on you since when Daniel and I have stepped foot into Icelicious’

 

He hears silence, and he looks up to see the younger boy still frozen, with flushing cheeks. Jaehwan pauses for a slight moment, before proceeding on with his heartfelt conversation.

 

‘You know, I’m a bad flirter. I’m n-not perfect and you know it. But I would like to extend the invitation to you j-just like whats written on the note. W-would you like to go out with me?’

 

Jaehwan wants to facepalm and run out the moment he finishes his sentences. He’s supposed to just confess, and be confident about it! Yet he’s stuttering through some of his words. How difficult can confessing be?

 

The silence continues, and seeing how the latter stays frozen on the ground, unable to move and formulate a reply, Jaehwan thinks he got his answer, a bad one at that. _Kim Jaehwan you fool, look at this. Why did he even think that confessing is a good idea and risk it?_ His smile falters a little, but the _professional_ him (read, professional) tries to pin up that smile on his face (though he knows he’s failing). ‘Its okay! Its okay to n-not go out with me, I mean if you’re not comfortable with it We can just be fr-

 

He feels a tightness on his palm, and a palm on his, and he knows what it is, on first feel. His clammy palm’s the evidence of how nervous he really gets, and he guesses the younger knows it an instant, and how the weather suddenly, feels so hot. He looks down to Woojin’s intertwined hands on his, to Woojin’s reddened face and eyes, which is now, avoiding his gaze, and back to their hands.

 

‘Really? Is this a dream?’ for some reason, he feels relief consume him whole.

 

‘Y-yeah. I like you too I g-guess. Your bad flirting with b-bad catchlines is really intolerable at first, but your lovely voice, funny antics and how sweet you are overweighs your bad lines.. Though it m-might be a little too early, but I would like to take your suggestion on that. We can try g-going out, perhaps? Take it a little slow?’

 

Jaehwan beams. ‘Thank you so much I’ll prove to you how much I love you’ he brings the younger in a tight embrace, which the younger slightly protests by trying to get out of Jaehwan’s hold, now his boyfriend.

 

‘Tight, c-cant breathe’ Woojin complains, but gives up, pliant in Jaehwan’s warm and secure hug.

 

‘But so warm.. And can we stay like this?’

 

He’s thankful for the hug though, because he could have a good reason to hide his blushing cheeks and his totally hot face in his boyfriend’s warm body, and Jaehwan seems to know his intentions, for he pushes Woojin’s body closer to his by wrapping the latter a little big more. It feels more intimate, and Woojin doesnt want to let go, this time.

 

Same could be said about Jaehwan.

 

‘I would like to’

 

They must have been hugging for a little bit too long, too immersed in each other’s warmth, for Jihoon has to find the most perfect opportunity to open their shared room and totally got mortified seeing the public display of affection, right in front of his dear eyes.

 

‘I’m happy for you two, but please get a room, you lovebirds! And also stop flirting in front of my house I could totally see you all from my room!’

 

The two parts, with shocked look on their faces mirroring each other. Confessing and getting together is nice, but not the act of getting caught, for this wasnt in their dictionary, though.

 

It seems like Woojin’s taking a long time before he could finally answer Jihoon’s retort with a ‘Thats also my house too Park Jihoon!’. But seems like he’s unlucky, as Jihoon had already closed the door shut, ignoring his best friend’s retorts.

 

Turning back to face Jaehwan, Woojin pouts. ‘He also has a boyfriend too, they do much more, and yet he’s complaining when we are just.. Hugging’

 

Woojin is really cute when he’s grumpy though, Jaehwan laughs and Woojin cant help but to stare at the older boy in what seems like adoration. The only thought surfacing in his mind is to hear that angelic voice, again and again. How could Jaehwan have such a heavenly voice, really is he lucky to own his boyfriend’s big heart?

 

‘You know’ Jaehwan in a second time, and Woojin could feel the same constant, unchanging heat warming his hands. He moves a little nearer to the sparrow, but probably its a little close, perhaps a little too close, that Woojin tries to press the shiver down his spine when he feels the older’s warm breaths down his neck. ‘You know, Jihoon is right there. We can like.. Go to my house and spend a night there?’

 

He earns a hit on his shoulders immediately for the underlining meaning. ‘K-Kim Jaehwan! I’m not ready for that. We are NOT going to your house’

 

Jaehwan laughs, as he sees how Woojin seems to fidget in his place, trying not to maintain eye contact with him. Its fun to tease the younger. ‘Kidding. You can always get a revenge on him the next time. So lets go now? Our date’

 

A hearty laugh tears out from Woojin's lips as a snaggletooth peaks from his gums, and gosh, how can his boyfriend be this mesmerizing? Its so unfair for his poor and fragile heart for having a boyfriend with such a  _pretty_ smile. He doesnt mind though, and even if he is to end up in a grave, he cant help but to want to save a picture of his sparrow's snaggletooth with a  _pretty_ smile, noting to make his boyfriend smile like this so he can see this beautiful sight more often. ‘Sure, my Jaehwannie hyung’

 

A revenge sounds good.

 

//

 

Meanwhile Jihoon looks out of his window to see the duo vanish from his sight. He smiles, sending a message to the other person on the line.

 

‘Finally, the two have been pining for each other.. For like months?’

 

He receives a reply from the other person within minutes. ‘Yes, finally. Now I can eat my sandwich in peace’

 

\------

 

The final step of flirting is: to earn a date-

 

Jaehwan draws many hearts all around the sentence, adding the many small illegible drawings of sparrows. He has already gotten one after the confession, but they can settle for more.

 

He cant wait to visit his lover at Icelicious for a nice surprise.

 

//

 

‘Look at you, love has transformed you into this version of Park Woojin. Where’s the old Park Woojin gone to?’

 

Daehwi avoids a hit on his shoulder, bless his fast reflexes acting up again.

 

‘This Park Woojin and the earlier Park Woojin is the same and only person right in front of you’ A direct statement, no doubt. There isnt any malice, but truth in the statement. ‘Love.. makes you feel many things’

 

‘Oh yeah. Like giving Jaehwan hyung more scoops of ice cream’ Daehwi replies. ‘We will go out of business, thank god Jisung hyung has never noticed anything suspicious’

 

Said Jisung hyung, going by the name of Yoon Jisung, is their boss, and unfortunately, a dense one to not notice anything suspicious in Icelicious Kreme. A free boss, no doubt.

 

Their conversation gets cut off by a person entering the cafe. Seems like a normal person, but one line gives him away.

 

‘My lovable sparrow! Where are you?’

 

Jaehwan’s voice could be heard the moment he enters the cafe, much to the delight of the rest (Daehwi, Guanlin and Jihoon), and giving the younger a heart attack.

 

Woojin turns to the sound of his love, and nearly topples over to the floor in shock, having to nearly look twice and to double confirm if his eyes are playing him. Of course they dont, and what a pleasant surprise. Hair dyed to a red shade, Jaehwan must have absorbed all the sun rays into his hair, for his hair is as red, or maybe even redder than the sun itself.

 

Dressed in blue and white striped shirt and black shorts, Woojin cant help but to admit that the red-haired boy.. Looks as good as what he wears.

 

So this is the huge surprise.

 

Its 1 in the afternoon, and Woojin wants to complain about how ‘his life is reduced by 100 years’. He refuses to say it aloud though, anything on Jaehwan looks amazing to him. Amazing fashion sense compared the the fashion disaster that is of his pink sausage counterpart, Jihoon. He gives Jihoon a judging look, a look screaming ‘Look, why are you not like Jaehwan hyung and wearing mismatching clothes’, which Jihoon shrugs non-chalantly and returns him a cheeky grin.

 

He must have been staring at his boyfriend for too long, for he doesnt hear Guanlin’s cat-whistling, Jihoon's taunting screams nor feel Daehwi’s poking, and Daehwi had to do the very last resort: push him down to Jaehwan’s waiting arms (again) and making them go for a date.

 

Just like how he did back then.

 

Jaehwan moves up to the counter as Woojin gazes at him with fond eyes, Jaehwan’s eyes reflecting the same. Its too gross for him, Daehwi concludes, with Guanlin rushing to the washroom and claiming that ‘too much PDAs' in front of him and Jihoon was about to vomit anytiime soon.

 

Too bad Woojin still gets back to the counter, and having to serve his very own boyfriend.

 

‘Here, ahjussi! So, what does my lovely Jaehwannie hyung want? A cup of honey milk tea ice cream?’ Woojin bashfully raises up the question, as he prepares a huge cup for the dumpling. Jaehwan laughs upon the mention of ‘Ahjussi’. Long time he would have been offended, but now, nope. No way.

 

‘And my dear sparrow, a a huge cup of you, please’

 

Woojin smiles, letting his snaggletooth visible in Jaehwan’s tremendous _short_ line of sight, and hiding it from the rest. He’s prepared for this, so he’s made his concoction of ‘ _Park Woojin’_ flavour. Thank god for ice cream making lessons with Daehwi. What is in the mix, Daehwi doesnt know, neither does Guanlin, Jihoon and even Daniel and Seongwoo.

 

Park Woojin’s secret recipe. What he only knows, put in with extra love, affection and ingredients, and what he’ll keep a surprise for even Jaehwan himself.

 

‘That wouldnt be you, its a Park Woojin flavour, just for you. Free of charge, with unlimited servings’

 

Jaehwan takes tiny, meeny spoons of the flavour, and turns a bright red. He shoves Woojin on his side and Woojin gives him a playful shove in return. It tastes delicious, but hey its always delicious when it comes from a lover, doesnt it? Love does change even the tastes of food, how magical.

 

‘I wouldnt mind eating this everyday’

 

‘And I wouldnt mind making it everyday. For you’

 

The atmosphere is filled with love, and the two are happy. And despite much complains from his friends, they are too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Chamjjaen fic bcos this pairing is gold and I wanted to write a fic of this rare pairing, and also explore outside of my comfort zone of writing (of 2Park).
> 
> I submitted this prompt (because I thought it'll be another pairing that I'll get assigned to), but the moment I received the pairing, I was like 'damn screwed' and had to choose this to write. And writer's block hits so I only had today to be able to complete this fic.
> 
> Hope that you do like this! Comments are appreciated, so do free to leave any!


End file.
